


Breathe into me & make me real

by will_p



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Quello che importa sono i marchi a mezzaluna che le unghie di Levi lasciano sopra i suoi polsi, il letto che scuote sotto i suoi affondi impietosi; quello che importa è il viso di Erwin nascosto contro il cuscino, ogni gemito imbarazzante soffocato contro la stoffa e tutti i piccoli suoni che si lascia sfuggire. È tutto quello che Erwin non ha il coraggio di chiedere, tutto quello che Levi gli dona lo stesso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo @ _Bring Me To Life_ \- Evanescence, perché ho scritto tutta la fic ascoltando questa, uh, [fantastica "cover"](https://pinacotheque.tumblr.com/post/155913914822/garr9988-luvkirby4ever-pavuelka-pro-gay).
> 
> Scritta per il giorno libero della [Bottom Erwin Week 2017](https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/post/157894302567/and-the-winners-are-sunday-april-2nd) (con addirittura _meno di una settimana di ritardo_ , wow!!!) & mentre ero sbronza. Si capisce perché avevo in loop quella canzone, almeno.

Quando lo fanno così, Erwin finisce sempre a gemere soffocato contro il cuscino.  
  
Non è intenzionale; non del tutto, almeno. È soltanto che certi giorni Erwin sembra vibrare impercettibilmente, come se la sua pelle gli andasse stretta, e Levi sembra essere l’unico a rendersene conto. È soltanto che quando Erwin lo guarda in quel modo, quando si lascia cadere sul letto e si lecca le labbra mentre gli lancia occhiate eloquenti nascoste sotto palpebre pesanti, Levi sa già che sarà difficile trattenersi.  
  
È solo che hanno provato a farlo faccia a faccia, una volta, e quel pezzo di merda di Erwin era scoppiato a ridere quando Levi si era chinato per provare a baciarlo ma non ci era riuscito, perché era troppo… corto.  
  
Erwin non ride, adesso, mentre lui gli morde il collo e le sue dita - due, ma ancora per poco - gli scivolano tra le natiche con suoni che riecheggiano osceni tra le mura spoglie della sua stanza. Non ride, adesso, troppo impegnato a torcere il collo per offrire ancora solo un pochino di pelle in più ai suoi denti, a spalancare le gambe fino a sentire ogni muscolo bruciare solo per lasciargli più spazio tra le sue cosce.  
  
Levi stringe i denti (e se per caso finisce per farlo con un lembo di pelle di Erwin tra le labbra, be’, tutto di guadagnato) e inspira lentamente, ignora la propria erezione pressante, stuzzica con l’anulare l’apertura umida e tesa di Erwin per valutare la sua reazione.  
  
Quando a Erwin sfugge un gemito basso, il corpo scosso da un brivido spudorato, Levi si stacca dal suo collo con uno schiocco deciso e lo rovescia di peso sull’altra metà del letto.  
  
Vedere il suo comandante assecondare i suoi movimenti senza una protesta sarebbe già abbastanza per farlo impazzire, ma Erwin riesce sempre ad andare _oltre_ \- si mette comodo tra le lenzuola sfatte, raccoglie le ginocchia sotto al petto e inarca la schiena, volta il capo contro il cuscino e gli lancia un’occhiata bruciante, occhi socchiusi e capelli in disordine. Levi impreca sottovoce e si affretta a raggiungerlo, prendendo posto alle sue spalle.  
  
Scopare Erwin è sempre un’esperienza che ha dell’irreale, e alla fine del primo affondo Levi si ritrova piegato in due, con la fronte premuta tra le sue scapole e il cazzo avvolto in una morsa bollente. Erwin si agita appena sotto di lui, muove i fianchi e tenta di issarsi sui gomiti, così Levi gli afferra i polsi mentre si rialza, gli blocca le mani oltre il cuscino con un po’ troppa forza e tira indietro i fianchi in una frizione estenuante.  
  
Ma Erwin sospira e basta, lento e tremante, e non smette di tormentarlo. “Levi,” mormora, in un soffio di voce, un lampo di blu e desiderio da sopra la sua spalla, e Levi raddrizza la schiena. Se è di questo che ha bisogno, non gli resta che obbedire.  
  
Sa che sarebbero uno spettacolo grottesco, visti da fuori, il comandante dell’umanità schiacciato sotto uno come lui, un essere umano esemplare sovrastato da un mucchietto di pelle e ossa, ma non è questo il punto. Non è questo quello che importa.  
  
Quello che importa sono i marchi a mezzaluna che le unghie di Levi lasciano sopra i suoi polsi, il letto che scuote sotto i suoi affondi impietosi; quello che importa è il viso di Erwin nascosto contro il cuscino, ogni gemito imbarazzante soffocato contro la stoffa e tutti i piccoli suoni che si lascia sfuggire. È tutto quello che Erwin non ha il coraggio di chiedere, tutto quello che Levi gli dona lo stesso e gli mormora contro la schiena mentre si perde in lui ancora e ancora e ancora.  
  
Non ha neanche bisogno di far scivolare la mano libera tra le gambe di Erwin, non quand’è così. Il modo in cui si sta strusciando contro le lenzuola, il modo in cui si lascia ondulare sotto le sue spinte senza vergogna, il modo in cui apre le gambe contro il materasso quell’ultimo centimetro in più, sentendosi vinto e impotente e _vivo_ \- è tutto abbastanza.  
  
Trattiene il fiato contro il cuscino quando viene, e quando tocca a Levi - un’eternità di piacere dopo, con la fronte ancora tra le sue scapole e il suo nome ancora sulle labbra - l’orgasmo lo coglie come un pugno allo stomaco, improvviso e da togliere il fiato.  
  
Sollevarsi dalla sua schiena è uno sforzo sovrumano, e deve lasciargli andare i polsi un dito alla volta, ma quando si scosta e si lascia andare al suo fianco - una gamba ancora gettata sopra le sue cosce, un braccio sempre avvolto alle sue spalle, perché allontanarsi dalla sua pelle non è qualcosa che sia in grado di fare in questo momento - Erwin sorride, voltandosi su un fianco con un sorriso assonnato e le guance rosse.  
  
_Grazie_ , dice, un mormorio scandito senza voce, e Levi alza gli occhi al cielo, si sporge a baciarlo per ignorare la stretta che lo sorprende al petto come ogni volta.  
  
Non c’è proprio niente da ringraziare.  
  
(E se anche fosse, è abbastanza sicuro che dovrebbe essere lui a farlo.)


End file.
